gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Burst
is the twenty-forth and penultimate episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. ''It first aired in Japan on March 25, 2015 Synopsis The final round of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship has finally begun. Taking the initiative, the Try Fighters opt to fight inside a space colony. Sekai and Fumina split off from Yuuma, and both groups make preparations to intercept the Gunpla Academy. The audience members watch this quet start with bated breath, until the silence is broken by Kijima's Transient Gundam. Having anticipated the Try Fighters' plan, Kijima launches a diversionary attack to distract them, and at the same time Yuuma finds himself in combat against Shia and Adou. As the teams continue trading blows in a fierce back-and-forth struggle, Yuuma and Fumina battle Shia and Adou of the Gunpla Academy to mutual destruction. Only Sekai and Kijima remain, fighting desperately to the brink of collapse, until they ultimately reach the time limit and usher in the first overtime battle of the tournament.GundamInfo Plot Team Try Fighters, looking to lure Gunpla Academy's Team Celestial Sphere, sets itself up inside of a space colony. Not detecting their opponents inside, Yuuma Kousaka and Fumina Hoshino make their preparations while the latter tells Sekai to match the TGB-0011B Try Burning Gundam's landing speed to the colony's rotation. After landing, Fumi gives Yuuma orders to take a sniping position at the cargo bay, and that she and Sekai will guard the opposite end. While Sekai wonders where they'll be coming from, Wilfrid Kijima, Shia Kijima, and Saga Adou wait outside the colony. Wilfrid sees right through Try Fighters' plan, and Shia adds that they could make better use of Sekai's Jigen Haoh techniques in gravity. Saga asks for the plan, and Wilfrid tells them to fight fairly. Both Shia and Saga are excited about the prospect, and charge towards the colony. Outside, Mr. Ral notes the quiet start to the match, while Tatsuya Yuuki wonders if it is a calm before the storm. Meanwhille, Tendaji Academy's Kodera is approached by a very tired Minato Sakai, who says that he was helping Yuuma remodel the Try Burning, the SD-237S Star Winning Gundam, and the LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern the previous night and overslept. With the whole of Japan watching intently, Mamoru Izuna drops his soda. At the same time, Wilfrid busts into the colony with his GN-9999 Transient Gundam, using his GN Partizans to release a energy shockwave. Realizing they've been surrounded, Yuuma fires on the dock entrance, but his blast is halted by the GNW-100P Gundam Portent's Particle Transformation Field. Outside, Saga Adou blasts through the colony glass with RX-END Gundam The End's Dead End Finger. Yuuma immediately intercepts Saga, while Sekai tells Fumina that he's taking on Wilfrid's Transient. Charging with a Soten Guren-Ken, the attack is blocked by the GN Partizans. Wilfrid is surprised that Sekai's movements are much faster, and the latter states that this is the power of the Gunpla they all worked on. While Yuuma dodges Saga's attacks, Gunpla Academy's Dr. Mikawa approaches Allan and tells him about Saga's right hand. As he launches the DE Fangs, Yuuma notices they move differently. Allan presses Saga for an explanation about his right wrist, but he gets a threatening reply instead, despite warnings about ruining his future. As Allan wonders why Saga would keep the wrist injury a secret, Saga says that he's been waiting for a serious battle. Yuuma transforms the Lightning Full Burnern and destroys the fangs before firing on Gundam The End. Much to his surprise, the Gundam swallows his beam whole. Yuuma is then attacked from above by Shia's G-Portent. Charging towards the Gundam Portent, Fumina tries to break through the Particle Field as Lucas did in the semifinals. However, Shia anticipates her move, which was also anticipated by Fumina, who readies her Gun Bits. This is all broken up by Wilfrid, who tries to get Celestial Sphere to regroup, but Saga is having too much fun. Just then, Sekai activates the Burning Burst System, while Fumina transforms the Star Winning Gundam into its Real Mode. Everyone then centers their strongest attacks on their opponents, destroying the colony. In the wreckage, Sekai and Wilfrid wind up in the mining asteroid attached to the colony. Meanwhile, Shia partially fixes Saga's Gundam The End when they are spotted by Yuuma and Fumina. Wilfrid declares that he'll settle the fight, and Sekai charges with a Shuppu-Zuki attack. Knocking out the GN Partizans, Sekai goes for the finishing blow, but is knocked back by the partizans, which have become lance bits. Outside, Yuuma decides to charge in close to Gundam The End, which deploys more DE Fangs. However, Fumina sacrifices the Winning's Core Fighter to take most of the bits and pushes the G-Portent away from the fray. Managing to stab and chop into Gundam The End with a hidden beam saber, Yuuma goes for the finishing blow with the Winning's Mega Spear, but is caught off guard by the spinning drill which destroys the Lightning Gundam. Inside the mining satellite, Sekai continues to struggle against the lance bits. However, when Wilfrid goes in for the finishing blow, Sekai recalls Junya Inose's similarly patterned attack. He forms a large fire sword which destroys one of the bits. Much to Wilfrid's shock, he realizes that Sekai is evolving mid-battle, but Sekai says he's still a rookie with a lot to learn. At the same time, Yuuma transfers the remaining particles of the Lightning Full Burnern to the Winning Gundam. Both he and Fumina wonder what actual ''Gundam ''characters would say in their position, Fumina says that they'd say it was war, and both laugh. Meanwhile, Saga's Gundam is quickly repaired, and he launches the remaining DE Fangs. Yuuma in fact says that he's grateful to have become so strong, and Saga had been waiting for a intense battle like this. While dodging more fangs, Fumina fires the Winning Beam at Saga, only for it to be blocked by the G-Portent. Pushing the beam to max power, the beam cuts into the mining asteroid, interrupting Sekai and Wilfrid's battle. Yuuma leaves the rest to Sekai as he charges right into the Gundam The End, unleashing the Full Burnern's missiles inside the suit. Though damaged, Shia draws the G-Portent's beam saber to finish off the Winning Gundam, while Fumina begs for it to move. At the last second, Fumina is able to stab the G-Portent with the SD V-Fin, ending their match in a draw. Fumina then challenges Shia to a one on one match someday, which Shia accepts. Just then, Wilfrid activates the Transient Burst, which overwhelms Sekai. As he is about to strike the finishing blow, the time expires. Mirai Kamiki explains that since both teams have two damaged machines each, there would be a overtime period after a 3 minute interval. During the break, Mikawa tends to Saga's wrist. Though Wilfrid chastises his partner about the injury, he admits he would have done the same. Shia tells him that the rules only allow for the use of parts in battle. Contributing her Smash Rifle to the Transients armament. Meanwhile, Yuuma cobbles together a amalgamation of the Try Burning, Winning, and Lightning Gundams in case a overtime was necessary. This surprises both the Meijins and Mr. Ral, but Minato states that they had to effectively rebuild all 3 kits. Fumina tells Sekai to take their gunpla and fight with a smile to the end. The overtime match starts and the Transient immediately loses the Smash Rifle. While exchanging punches, Fumina and Yuuma tell Sekai that Gunpla Battle is alot of fun. Both Shia and Saga comment on how Wilfrid is in his happiest moment during battle. The two then activate their respective Burst systems, destroying the Try Burning's left arm and the Transient's last GN Partizan. Using the Winning Gundam's bits as a Plavsky Power Gate, Sekai charges the Try Burning through it and towards Wilfrid's Transient, using his Firebird attack. Wilfrid charges as well in the form of a tiger. The two clash multiple times and soar into outer space, their combined energies destroying a large chunk of Earth. Yuuma explains that he forgot to give Sekai another message from Sei Iori, that he'll be waiting for him at the World Tournament. In the aftermath, the heavily damaged Try Burning Gundam is left standing in the Transient's wreckage, handing the Japanese Championship to Seiho Academy's Team Try Fighters. Stats Characters * Fumina Hoshino * Yuuma Kousaka * Sekai Kamiki * Wilfrid Kijima * Shia Kijima * Saga Adou * Mr. Ral * Tatsuya Yuuki * Lady Kawaguchi * Minato Sakai Mobile Weapons * TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam * LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern * SD-237S Star Winning Gundam * GNW-100P Gundam Portent * RX-END Gundam The End * GN-9999 Transient Gundam Trivia * The opening scene where the Try Fighters enter the colony is a nod to the first episodes of [[Mobile Suit Gundam|''Mobile Suit Gundam]] and ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam''. * The G-Portent losing one arm and having a beam saber in the other hand references Graham Aker's battle with Setsuna F. Seiei and their damaged mobile suits in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 episode 25 Setsuna. ** After viewing the actual episode, it is shown that just like the aforementioned battle, both Shia and Fumina's Gunpla are impaled by a solid blade and a beam saber, respectively. * The Lightning Gundam has a beam saber gimmick in its left arm like the Heavyarms' beam saber gimmick. * When the Transient and Try Burning bash heads, it could either be a reference to the cinematic scene for After War Gundam X from the Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. games or from Gundam Build Fighters with two battles including the protagonist's Gunpla and their rivals' Gunpla bashing heads. * The Try Burning using the Plavsky Power Gate to turn into a full-body version of its Firebird attack resembles the attack "Akashic Buster" used by the Masoukishin: Lord of Elemental hero unit Cybuster. * The fact that each of Team Try Fighters' Gunpla were remodeled and can be used as parts for the others is possibly a reference to the fact that as long as there were appropriate parts, the LM312V04 Victory Gundam can continue to battle as if it did not take any serious damage. * This episode is the only episode in both Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Build Fighters Try to show a detailed control system for remote weapons. * Just like episode 24 of Gundam Build Fighters, the first opening song played during the final battle. * Similar to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, the Lightning used its beam rifle like a beam saber as the Zeta would with its (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle. ** It could also be considered to be a reference to the Raiser Sword because the Lightning used its beam rifle as a long beam saber and twisted the saber in the direction that Yuuma wanted it to go. ** Just like the GN Micro Missiles of the 3rd generation Gundams, Lightning's missiles, upon contact, caused The End to swell up and explode. * The episode title is a reference to the usage of the Burning Burst and Transient Burst systems. * Just like its backpack's namesake, Lightning Gundam Full Burnern suffered destruction from tangling itself with its opponent. * When the Transient and Try Burning become a tiger and phoenix (respectively) the Transient becoming a tiger could have been expected because if one was to look carefully and phonetically, the word tora (Japanese for tiger) is in Toranjento (Transient). This could be an allusion to Garuda Phoenix vs Tigeraid from the Sunrise anime, Crush Gear Turbo. Another possible reference would be Dranzer vs Driger from Beyblade. * When the colony hatch opened, Yuuma said "targeted and firing" which is Lockon Stratos' catchphrase. * The G-Portent's uncharacteristically large GN Field when blocking a full power Winning Beam, in the sense that the field is many times larger than the Gunpla, was first seen in the propaganda film Celestial Being from the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- movie when the GN-008 Seravee Gundam used a many times large GN Field to block the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore's GN Giant Beam Cannon from hitting an Axis-like object. References